In the interests of fuel economy, there is an increasing drive within the automotive industry towards weight reduction of the component parts of vehicles. One such component is the steering knuckle, which connects the wheel bearing to the vehicle suspension. Typically, steering knuckles are made of cast iron and consequently, there is potential for weight savings by manufacturing the knuckle from a lightweight material such as fiber-reinforced polymer.
An example of such a steering knuckle is disclosed in DE102007053120 A1. The steering knuckle is formed from a laminar textile comprising fibers bound in a matrix.
There is still room for improvement.